Instituto de magia Fairy Tail-Konoha
by Katsumi956
Summary: Lucy es una joven maga de espíritus celestiales que es enviada al instituto Fairy Tail Konoha, para aprender a controlar su magia y utilizarla para el bien o el mal. La joven maga conoce a dos jóvenes, uno de cabellos rubios que es muy alegre y un poco baka con una banda en la cabeza, y otro de cabellos rosados que es antisocial, serio y al cual ninguna persona se le quiere acercar
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Lucy es una joven maga de espíritus celestiales que es enviada al instituto Fairy Tail~Konoha para aprender a controlar su magia y poder usarla para el bien o para el mal.

La joven maga conocerá en ese instituto a muchos amigos y entre ellos dos jóvenes en particular le llamarán su atención, uno es un joven rubio alegre, fiel y un poco baka que lleva en su frente una banda con un raro símbolo, el otro es un joven de cabellos rosados que es muy serio y antisocial.  
Lo curioso de estos dos jóvenes es que, a ninguno de los 4 se les acerca por lo que la joven maga no comprende el porque.

Encontrará en el transcurso de los años una nueva amistad, amor y desilusión, y descubrirá que esa escuela oculta grandes misterios o por lo menos sus estudiantes.

Konichiwa me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, mi padre planea enviarme a una escuela de magia llamada Fairy Tail~Konoha ya que piensa que debo saber controlar mi magia, así es tengo magia cosa que mis demás compañeros de mi antigua escuela no... Eso me trae malos recuerdos, bueno como decía me envía para controlar mi magia y poder utilizarla adecuadamente, espero y acá no sean crueles conmigo, estoy tan nerviosa.

 **Lucy: papá ¿cuando me inscribirás en esa escuela?** _-dice la rubia mientras se acercaba a su padre._

 **...: los tramites ya están hechos, así que mañana mismo.** _\- dice mientras observa unos papeles que tiene en su escritorio._

Mi padre se llama Jude Heartfilia y es un gran empresario de los ferrocarriles Heartfilia, también es algo amargado y muy poco expresivo, todos en mi anterior instituto le tenían miedo por eso algunos no llegaban a tratar conmigo, a pesar de que él sea así yo se que me ama mucho y yo a él también lo amo aunque lo demuestra muy poco.

Se preguntarán "¿porque habla tanto de su padre y ella pero no de su madre?", sencillo... Porque mi madre murió hace ya muchos años cuando yo tenía 6 años, ¿y de que murió? De un accidente en una de las vías, o por lo menos eso me dice mi padre y los sirvientes.

 **Lucy: en serio, genial aunque estoy un poco nerviosa.**

 **Jude: ¿porque lo estas?, si es algo de lo que debes aprender y es necesario para tu vida.**

 **Lucy: si pero...**

 **Jude: si te preocupa que ellos sean malos contigo, no hay de que preocuparse ahí todos son iguales a ti, personas que pasaron por lo mismo.**

 **Lucy: amm bueno en ese caso me siento mejor, ahora me voy te dejare trabajar** _-sale de la oficina para después dirigirse a su habitación._

Es extraño pero presiento que muchas cosas pasaran en ese instituto... Pero no me preocupo, ¿porque?, a pues eso es porque eso sería como una aventura y yo amo tener aventuras, suenan geniales, llenas de misterio cosas que no sabes que es lo que sucederá, jeje de solo pensarlo me emociono mucho. Fairy Tail~Konoha preparate porque pronto te llegará una nueva integrante.

* * *

 _ **Konichiwa n.n /**_

 _ **Mis queridos y amados lectores buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora en la que estén leyendo esto. Decidí publicar una loca historia que ya estaba rondando por mi cabeza hace apenas... Unos meses así que para ya sacarla de mi cabeza me pareció buena idea compartirosla, espero y que les agrade.**_

 **Taiwa: ¡hola minna!**

 _ **La simpática gatita gris Taiwa nos acompañará también en esta historia.**_

 **Taiwa: si pensaban que ya se habían librado de mi pues no están muy equivocados me tendrán que soportar también en esta historia**

 _ **Vale vale como digas, bueno la otra razón por la que también la quise publicar es que veía historias sobre escuelas con esta pareja o de diferentes animes pero como mortales y ninguna (hasta donde yo he leído) que lleve a magos o del poder que lleven los protagonistas que vayan a la escuela a aprender sobre ello.**_

 **Taiwa: a mi me pareció buena idea no se sabe si a ustedes también, por cierto, ¿dejarás de escribir "** _ **los hermanos de los Dragon Slayer"? (esta se encuentra en wattpad)**_

 _ **Nop, porque esa ha sido la historia por la que inicie a escribir y no la pienso dejar, y menos cuando he recibido muy buenos comentarios y votos sobre esta, todos esos votos, vistos y comentarios son los que e animan a escribe así que no dejen de hacerlo porfavor ustedes son mi inspiración.**_

 _ **Bueno ya sin más preámbulos los dejo y en ambas actualizare, no muy seguido pero lo haré.**_  
 _ **Sayonara n.n/ cuiden se nos leemos pronto y no olviden votar y comentar.**_

 _ **Les dejo una pequeña parte de lo que va a pasar.**_

 **Lucy: hola, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, y tú como te llamas?** _-dice mientras se acerca al joven de cabellos rosados que está sentado bajo un árbol_

 **...: ya se lo que te propones y lo único que te digo es que me dejes sólo.** -se levanta y se va alejándose más de la rubia

Lucy: espera...

...: **Lucy, quería preguntarte, porque quisiste ser mi amiga a pesar de** **que yo hiciera** **cualquier cosa** para **alejarme de** ti.

 **Lucy: no lo** **se... Tal vez** **sea porque** **te veía muy sólo, triste sin tener a alguien con quien** **desaogarte**... **Veía que** tu **lo que más necesitabas era un amigo que te escuchara y comprendiera** lo que **estabas sufriendo**. - _se da media vuelta quedando cerca del rostro del pelirosa_.

...: **Lucy...** _-se acerca a los labios de la rubia_

 **Lucy:** _-hace lo mismo que el pelirosa._

 **...:** _-se detiene antes de tocarlos-_ **te arrepentirás de haberme conocido.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevo Inicio

Capítulo 1: Nuevo Inicio

 _ **Pov Lucy:**_  
Los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana tocandome así en el rostro por lo que me hizo despertarme.

 **Lucy: uh ya es de mañana?** _-se sienta en su cama y comienza a estirarse._

 **...: buenos días señorita Lucy.** _-dice mientras entra a la habitación de la joven._

 **Lucy: buenos días Spetto-san.**

 **Spetto: está feliz?**

 **Lucy: si mucho, hoy me inscribiré en ese instituto.**

 **Spetto: bueno en ese caso debe de levantarse si no quiere que su padre se enoje.**

 **Lucy: jeje tienes razón** _-se levanta de su cama y va al armario-_ **veamos... Que me pondré mmm, Spetto que me aconsejas que use.**

 **Spetto:** _-deja de tender la cama y voltea la mirada hacia donde esta Lucy-_ **que le parece si usa...** _-va hacia donde está el armario-_ **éste** _-saca del armario una falda de color blanco que lleva de juego un chaleco del mismo color con ciertos toques azules._

 **Lucy: buena idea, arigato Spetto-san.**

 **Spetto: no hay de que señorita Lucy.**

 _ **Unos minutos después:**_

Después de vestirme baje al comedor para desayunar y hablar con mi padre.

 **Lucy:** _-entrando al comedor-_ **buenos días papá** _\- se acerca él y le da un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido se sienta a un lado de él._

 **Jude: buenos días** Luc **y, ya estas lista?**

 **Lucy: si, estoy muy emocionada de saber como es la escuela.**

 **Jude: jeje, si se nota tu emoción, pero recuerda que solo vamos a inscribirte depende de ellos cuando puedes ya asistir.**

 **Lucy: si lo se, ya nos vamos?**

 **Jude: espera ni siquiera has desayunado** _-voltea la mirada al lugar en el que estaba Lucy y no ve a nadie-_ **Lucy?**

 **Lucy: deprisa papá** _-dice desde la puerta principal._

 **Jude:** _ ***suspiro***_ **valla niña** _-se levanta de su asiento y va hacia donde esta su hija._

 _ **Por lo tanto en el instituto:**_

Era hora de tomar las clases en el instituto Fairy Tail~Konoha, por lo que se puede apreciar como los alumnos van entrando a sus aulas, de igual manera se aprecia una chica de pelo azulado corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su salón.

 **...: CHICOS YA SABEN LA NUEVA NOTICIA?!**

 **...: sinceramente no, estoy muy ocupado en otras cosas como para enterarme de los chismes de esta escuela** _\- dice un pelinegro desviando la vista a otra parte._

 **...: vamos Gajeel aguafiestas se que quieres saber de que trata** _\- se acerca al asiento del pelinegro._

 **Gajeel: ya dije que no me interesa, Levy.**

 **Levy: muy bien, luego no estés tratando de escuchar que es.**

 **...: de que se trata Levy-san.**

 **...: si dinos es algo de suspender clases?**

 **Levy: jeje, no, lo que pasa es que tendremos una compañera nueva.**

 **Gajeel:** _\- se va acercando más y más para oír mejor._

 **Levy: te dije que no te acercaras.**

 **Gajeel: ahora quien es la aguafiestas, solo continua con la noticia.**

 **Levy: muy bien, hoy vendrá a dejar sus papeles y puede que le den un recorrido por la escuela.**

 **...: genial quisiera conocerla.**

 **...: como será?**

 **...: sera un hombre o una mujer?**

 **...: acaban de decir que es "** _ **compañera" que no pones atención?**_

En una parte del salón están situados dos chicos uno pelirosa y otro de cabello rubio.

 **...: que te parece tendremos una compañera, no te parece genial** _\- menciona el rubio al pelirosa._

 **...: la verdad no, al final sera igual que todos** _\- dice el pelirosa con un tono serio._

 **...: como estas tan seguro.**

 **...: porque todos son iguales.**

 **Profesor: muy bien chicos a sus asientos, vamos a comenzar las clases.**

 **...: sera mejor tomar asiento no crees.**

 **...: ght para que si no nos hacen caso.**

 **...: porque a pesar de eso sigues siendo parte del grupo así que a sus lugares** _\- dice una rubia entrando al salón y acercándose a los chicos._

 **...: además el no tomarlas te perjudica nii-san** _\- detrás de ella le sigue una chica pelirosa._

 **...: eso me da igual ya Aprenderé después.**

 **...: pero Nat...**

 **...: no estarán planeando saltarse la clase de nuevo verdad?** _\- aparece una peliroja atrás de ellos._

 **Los 4: n... no Erza solo estábamos tomando un respiro.**

 **Erza: muy bien basta de respiros a sus asientos ahora!**

 **Los 4: Hiiiii!** _\- se van a sus lugares._

 _ **En la entrada de la escuela:**_

En la entrada estaba una rubia que observaba detenidamente a la institución con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Lucy: que linda se ve.**

 **Jude: bien entremos.**

 **Lucy: si.**

 _ **Punto De Vista Lucy:**_

Para empezar tuvimos que preguntarle a alguien sobre la oficina del director, si no vamos haya seria como estar de intrusos aquí... Eso creo, bueno en camino con el director pude apreciar muchas cosas lindas que son imposibles de describir.

Valla al parecer hemos llegado.

 **Director: adelante.**

 **Jude: con su permiso.**

 **Director: tomen asiento.**

Porque no se muestra eso me pone nerviosa y más por esa voz tan seria y formal que tiene.

 **Director: supongo que vienen por lo de la inscripción.**

 **Jude: así es.**

 **Director: muy bien entonces** _-*al parecer se va a mostrar... Que nervios* sale de un cuarto oscuro un señor de edad avanzada y de estatura baja-_ **bienvenida n.n/**

 **Lucy:** _ ***es en cerio pensé que seria diferente***_ **s... si gracias.**

 **Director: mi nombre es Makarov y soy el director de la escuela.**

 **Lucy: a...ah mucho gusto yo soy Lucy.**

 **Makarov: sabes usar magia de que tipo?**

 **Lucy: bueno... Soy invocadora de espíritus celestiales.**

 **Makarov: ho una maga estelar, esta escuela tendrá a una gran alumna.**

 **Lucy:** _ ***lo tengo que tomar como elogio?***_

 **Makarov: gustas tomar un recorrido por la escuela?**

 **Lucy: puedo?!**

 **Makarov: por supuesto, tu padre y yo tendremos que hablar un rato pero no te preocupes que no sera nada malo.**

 **Lucy: hola.**

 _ **Tocan la puerta**_

 **Makarov: adelante.**

 **...: me mando llamar profesor.**

 **Makarov: Hinata pasa necesito que me hagas un favor y también la señorita Levy.**

 **Hinata: si profesor lo que usted ordene**

 **Makarov: quiero que porfavor le den un recorrido a la señorita Lucy por toda la escuela.**

 **Hinata: h ... hi**

 **Lucy: esta bien si voy...**

 **Jude: por supuesto.**

 **Lucy: entonces regreso en un momento adiós** \- _sale de la dirección junto con Hinata_.

 **Makarov: muy bien ahora podemos hablar.**

 **Jude: si...**

 _ **Con Lucy y Hinata:**_

Uhm esta chica es muy callada no se como iniciar una conversación con ella... Veamos...

 **Lucy: emm... a donde nos dirigimos?** _ ***no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?!***_

 **Hinata: vamos por Levy-san**

 **Lucy: pero... Esta en clase ¿no?**

 **Hinata: le dejaran salir porque es una orden del director.**

 **Lucy: amm... Esta bien..**

Bueno no se me ocurre otra cosa... Al parecer hemos llegado.

 **Hinata:** _-toca la puerta-_ **etto... Buenos días profesora... El director pidió por Levy-san.**

 **Profesor: Levy puedes salir.**

 **Levy:** _-sale del salón-_ **Hinata para que me quiere el director?**

 **Hinata: amm... Bueno es para dar un recorrido por la escuela** _-voltea a ver a Lucy._

 **Levy:** _-se dirige a Lucy-_ **Hola mucho gusto Me llamo Levy Mcgardeen**

 **Hinata: y yo... Hinata Hyuga perdón por no haberme presentado antes.**

 **Lucy: no te preocupes, yo me llamo Lucy Heartfilia mucho .**

 **Levy: entonces iniciamos el recorrido?**

 **Lucy: hola.**

Pasamos por unos bellos jardines, después por la biblioteca fue bastante amplia aquí si que tienen libros, nuestro recorrido fue divertido y maravilloso no creí que esta escuela fuera tan grande y tan hermosa, nos la pasamos caminando Y platicando por mucho tiempo que termine siendo parte del receso de los alumnos, las chicas me llevaron a la cafetería ... Wow también es enorme esto es genial.

 **Levy: bien que les parece si pedimos algo para comer antes que lleguen los demás.**

 **Lucy: hola.**

Nos acercamos para pedir la comida, nos la entregaron y enseguida nos fuimos a una mesa para comer, estuvo bien lo que dijo Levy ya que después de nosotras llego mucha gente a formarse. Me pareció un poco divertido ver como le quitaban su lugar al de enfrente parecían niños, aunque una extraña sensación me hizo voltear a la entrada del comedor ahí estaban 2 chicos y 2 chicas, pelirosa hombre y mujer, rubio hombre y mujer, al momento en que entraron el comedor se inundo en un incómodo silencio eso me pareció algo extraño, observe como muchos les dirigían una mirada de... Desprecio...?... Se acercaron a la barra y no se llevaron más que una bolsa que les dejo la cocinera, después de eso avanzaron hacia la salida.

 **Levy:** _\- se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia donde están ellos-_ **Natsu, Naruto, esperen un momento.**

 **Naruto: Levy-chan ...**

 **Natsu: que quieres.**

 **Levy: solo quería preguntarles si gustan comer con nosotras.**

 **Natsu: con ustedes, no gracias.** _-sigue avanzando._

 **Levy: y ustedes?**

 **...: Libra ...**

 **Natsu: si quieren vallan no necesariamente tienen que ser igual que yo.** _-sale de la cafetería._

 **...: aunque no queramos lo somos Natsu...** _\- la pelirosa hace lo mismo que Natsu-_ **arigato Levy sera para la otra.** _-se va._

 **Levy: amm... Bueno y ustedes Naruto, Nukami.**

 **Nukami: bueno yo tengo algo que hacer así que me voy, Gomene Levy en otra ocasión sera.** _\- sale de la cafetería._

 **Levy: bueno solo quedas tu Naruto.**

 **Naruto: bueno... Eso parece... bueno no debo de desperdiciar la comida.**

 **Levy: que bien, entonces ven.** _-lo lleva hacia donde están Lucy y Hinata._

 **Naruto: Hola Hinata...** _-voltea a ver a Lucy-_ **amm... Hola...**

 **Levy: Naruto ella es Lucy va a ser nuestra nueva compañera.**

 **Naruto: entonces tu eres la nueva, mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Lucy: y yo Lucy Heartfilia, encantada de conocerte.**

 **Naruto: y bien, que les parece si comenzamos a comer.**

 **Las 3: si.**

 **Lucy: etto... Puedo preguntar algo?**

 **Naruto: por supuesto.**

 **Lucy: bueno... Quienes eran esas personas que te acompañaban?**

 **Naruto: ellos 3 eran mis hermanos.**

 **Levy: mentiroso** _-se lleva un bocado a la boca._

 **Naruto: bueno no lo son de sangre pero Si de corazón.**

 **Lucy: ya veo...**

 **...: al parecer quieres involucrar más personas en esto.**

 **Levy: que haces aquí, Meredy.**

 **Meredy: solo vengo a salvar A la nueva de malas compañias** _-se acerca a Lucy-_ **te recomiendo que te alejes de ellos y más del gato que esta a tu lado.**

 **Naruto:** _ ***gato?***_

 **Levy: Meredy no es momento para que vengas a molestar.**

 **Hinata: porfavor Meredy-san vallase.**

 **Meredy: esta bien me voy pero antes, no creo que quieras convivir con asesinos recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo** _-se levanta y se va._

 **Lucy: que tipo de persona es ella diciendo incoherencias.**

 **Naruto: no es una incoherencia.**

 **Hinata: Naruto-kun.**

 **Lucy: entonces es verdad.**

 **Naruto: bueno... No del todo, ya me tengo que ir gracias por la compañía.** _-se levanta y se dirige a la salida-_ **solo te diré que la soledad Y la traición es el peor amigo del hombre**. _-sale de la cafeteria._

* * *

 _ **Konichiwa minna aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia que es muy tardada en publicación por cuestiones... De internet y de tiempo, bueno la cosa es que aquí esta y espero que les valla gustando.**_

 _ **Comenten y voten si les ha gustado, nos leemos a la próxima Sayonara n.n/**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Pelirosa

Capítulo 2: Pelirosa

* * *

 _ **Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero agradecer mucho a**_ SkyBoss72 _ **por dejar su review, intentaré hacer lo que dijiste y que ésta historia sea de tu agrado n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Punto De Vista Lucy:**_

Desde que salí de esa escuela no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo ese chico...

 _ **"La soledad y la traición son el peor amigo del hombre..."**_

No entiendo lo que quiso decir con eso y lo que mas me intriga es... el cómo los veian los demás al momento que entraron a la cafetería, no es fácil describir la forma en el que los vieron pero de algo estoy segura ellos no son bienvenidos en esa escuela.

 **Jude: Lucy, Lucy!**

 **Lucy: eh? Si, que pasa.**

 **Jude: te estaba preguntando cómo te pareció la escuela te gusto?**

 **Lucy: ah, si es muy linda.**

 **Jude: has estado distraída desde que salimos, no me has hecho caso en todo el camino, acaso a sucedido algo?.**

 **Lucy: eh, no es eso papá solo pensaba en lo mucho que me divertiria ahí.**

 **Jude: estas segura que no ha sucedido nada...**

 **Lucy: es hora de irme a dormir.**

 **Jude: eh?! Tan temprano si apenas son las 7!**

 **Lucy: mientras más temprano mejor, quiero estar llena de energía mañana para no dormir en clases en mi primer día.**

 **Jude: mmm, está bien descansa Lucy.**

 **Lucy: adiós papá buenas noches. n.n** _\- le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su habitación dispuesta a dormir._

Me pregunto... Que secretos ocultarán, bueno eso no lo sabré hasta mañana.

 _ **Fin Punto De Vista Lucy.**_

 _ **Al amanecer:**_

 **Lucy:** _\- se levanta de su cama y se dirige a su armario-_ **bien hoy es el día.**

Dejando a un lado la mansión Heartfilia nos dirigimos ha la institución Fairy para toparnos con la futura amiga de la rubia nada más ni nada menos que Levy Mcgardeen.

 _ **Punto De Vista Levy:**_

Estoy tan emocionada hoy va a integrarse una nueva compañera, espero y que seamos amigas y también que no se deje envenenar por Meredy.

 **Gajeel:** ol **le, enana.**

 **Levy: ya te he dicho que no me digas así.**

 **Gajeel: y como quieres que te diga?**

 **Levy: por mi nombre es obvio.**

 **Gajeel: no enana te queda a la perfección xD**

 **Levy: -3- como sea que quieres.**

 **Gajeel: hiciste la tarea que dejo Gildarts?**

 **Levy: si, porque?**

 **Gajeel: me la pasas?**

 **Levy: siempre quieres que te pase la tarea, podrías esforzarte un poco para intentar entenderle?**

 **Gajeel: no necesito intentar entenderle, yo le entiendo.**

 **Levy: entonces porque no la haces?**

 **Gajeel: porque me da flojera x)**

 **Levy: no seria lo mismo hacerla aquí que en tu casa?**

 **Gajeel: no porque en mi casa pierdo tiempo valioso.**

 **Levy: para hacer que 7-7**

 **Gajeel: jugar videojuegos. -w-**

 **Levy: tenia que ser -_-**

 **Gajeel: bueno ya pasamela.**

 **Levy: no.**

 **Gajeel: porque?**

 **Levy: para que dejes de gastar tu tiempo en tonterías.** _-le da la espalda._

 **Gajeel: no son tonterías.**

 **Levy: si lo son en vez de que hagas algo productivo te la pasas jugando y después vienes y me pides ayuda...** _\- se voltea y se da cuenta que ya no está, voltea a otro lado y ve que esta sacando su libreta -_ **oye deja ahi!**

 **Gajeel: solo quiero que me pases la tarea** _\- se va a su lugar a copiar la tarea._

 **Levy: te he dicho que no! \\./** _\- va hacia él para quitarle su libreta pero él la detiene con una mano._

 **Gajeel: espera un momento ya casi termino.**

 **Levy: Gajeel!**

 **Gajeel: listo terminé** _\- le da su libreta-_ **aquí tienes enana**

 **Levy: como terminaste tan rápido?, si yo me tarde más en hacerla.**

 **Gajeel: soy exprés.**

 **Levy: si como no, dejame ver** _\- se acerca para ver la libreta de Gajeel y lo que ve son baratijas -_ **incluso un niño de 5 años escribe mejor que tú** 😓.

 **Gajeel: eso que importa con que le entienda yo basta.**

 **Levy: no tienes remedio u.u**

 _ **Fin Punto De Vista Levy**_

 **...:** _\- pasa atrás de Levy._

 **Levy: buenos días Natsu.**

 **Natsu:** _ ***susurro***_ **que tienen de buenos...** _\- se dirige a su lugar._

 **Levy: emm pues... Que llegará una nueva compañera, no te alegra podría ser tu amiga.**

 **Natsu: yo no tengo amigos.**

 **Levy: como no, nosotros somos tus amigos y de seguro ella también.**

 **Natsu: yo no tengo amigos, pronto ustedes también me haran a un lado.**

 **Levy: te equivocas, eres nuestro amigo y a un amigo no se le hac** e **a un lado**

 **Natsu: los amigos no existen.**

 **Levy: por supuesto, y nuestra ...**

 **Natsu: NO EXISTEN Y USTEDES NO SON MIS AMIGOS AHORA DEJADME DE UNA VEZ!**

 **Levy: pero...**

 **Gajeel:** _\- le sostiene la mano-_ **Levy...** _\- mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro -_

 **...: Natsu esa no es forma de contestarle a tu compañera.**

 **Natsu: también vienes a molestarme?**

 **...: no, solo te pido que le des una disculpa a Levy.**

 **Natsu: no lo haré.** _-se sienta en su lugar._

 **...: Natsu.**

 **Levy: etto... no es necesario Narumi, así esta bien.**

 **Narumi: no, no está bien, fue grosero contigo así que te debe una disculpa.**

 **Natsu: tú lo has dicho, se la debo.**

 **Narumi: grr Natsu... mmm porfavor onii-chan** _\- dice poniendo una cara de cachorrito._

 **Natsu: Mmm ... Narumi ...** _ *** Suspiro ***_ **Esta bien.**

 **Narumi: yei n_n**

 **Natsu:** _\- se levanta de su asiento y va hacia Levy, estando enfrente de ella se inclina hacia enfrente-_ **Gomene Levy.**

 **Levy: no te preocupes n.n**

 **Natsu: listo, contenta?** _\- voltea a ver a su hermana._

 **Narumi: mucho n.n** _\- se va a Su lugar seguido de su hermano._

 **Gajeel: a veces me sorprende el cómo lo soporta.**

 **Levy: así como Saito te soporta a ti.**

 **Gajeel: olle ...**

 **Profesor: muy bien basta de charlas todos a sus lugares**

 **Todos: porque.**

 **Profesor: porque ya va a iniciar la clase.**

 **Todos: eso no, que porque tuvo que llegar.**

 **Profesor: que no les gusta que haya llegado?**

 **Todos: no.**

 **Profesor: porque, pensé que me querian mucho.**

 **Todos: muy mal pensado.**

 **Profesor: ok, lastimaron mi kokoro T-T no tienen corazón**

 **Todos: ni sentimientos xD**

 **Profesor: ok o.o, ahora enseñenme la tarea monstruos sin corazón**

 **Todos: por eso queriamos que no llegara xD**

 **Profesor: ahora entiendo todo -.-, vamos alguien debió haber hecho la tarea mmm Levy.**

 **Levy: etto... Jeje n_n'**

 **Profesor: Gajeel.**

 **Gajeel: quien es usted?**

 **profesor: Natsu**

 **Natsu: yo no existo.**

 **Profesor: Narumi T-T**

 **Narumi: profe no lo veo.**

 **Profesor: Lissana TnT**

 **Lissana: profesor que bien se ve se hizo un peinado nuevo?**

 **Profesor:...**

 **...: disculpe profesor, buenos días me permite decirles algo?**

 **Profesor: si adelante** _\- dice en un tono desanimado._

 **...: gra... cias, muy bien entonces... Buenos días chicos n.n**

 **Todos: buenos días profesora Mirajane** _\- dicen mientras se levantan de su asiento._

 **Mirajane: gracias sientence, he venido a presentarles a su nueva compañera de grupo, puedes pasar.**

 **...: bu... Buenos días.**

 **Mirajane: chicos les presento a Wendy Marvell.**

 **Levy:** _ ***rayos no es la que yo creí, le habrá tocado en el otro salón?***_

 **Wendy: espero y que seamos buenos amigos n.n**

 **Mirajane: tratenla bien, y sean buenos con ella puedes sentarte junto a Gajeel** _\- le dice con una sonrisa a la peliazul._.

 **Todos: QUE CON GAJEEL?!**

 **Wendy:** _\- se dirige a su lugar-_ **hola mucho gusto n.n**

 **Gajeel: hola.**

 **Mirajane: también podrías hacernos el honor de presentarte Lucy.**

 **Lucy: hi** _\- dice mientras entra al salón-_ **me llamo Lucy Heartfilia mucho gusto en conoceros.**

 **Todos: una Heartfilia?!, pero que linda, que suerte que nos haya tocado como compañera.**

 **Mirajane: muy bien Lucy ya hemos quitado mucho tiempo al profe, puedes sentarte enfrente de Natsu.**

 **Todos: de Natsu?!**

 **Lucy:** _ *** * Natsu?**_

 **Mirajane: es el chico pelirosa de ahí** _\- le señala en donde está el chico pelirosa_ **es el único hombre que tiene el cabello rosado.**

 **Lucy: oh, gracias** _\- se dirige a donde le había señalado Mirajane -_ _ *** ese chico... es el que estaba en ese dia en la cafeteria junto con Naruto y otras dos chicas***_ _\- ve de reojo a los compañeros del salón escuchando en el transcurso del camino susurros de estos -_ _ *** "se le zafó un tornillo a Mirajane o que le pasa, pobre chica lo que le espera, no se porque continua él aquí", esos fueron algunas cosas que alcancé a escuchar y así como en la cafetería lo veían de una forma desagradable***_ _\- llega a su lugar y se sienta._

 **Mirajane: muy bien profesor puede regresar a su clase adios** _\- sale del salón y en su lugar entran dos rubios agitados._

 **Naruto: hemos llegado!**

 **Nukami: tarde pero llegamos** * **jadeo***

 **Profesor: que son estas horas de llegar, ya hemos iniciado la clase.**

 **Nukami: conociéndolo estaba pidiendo la tarea.**

 **Profesor: etto...**

 **Naruto: y de seguro nadie se la entrego.**

 **Profesor: como saben, bueno no importa diganme porque llegaron tarde... Acaso llegaron tarde por hacer apenas la tarea?, QUE MARAVILLA SABIA QUE ALGUIEN LA HABIA HECHO**

 **Nukami: de hecho...**

 **Naruto: te equivocas llegamos tarde porque nos quedamos dormidos, nos dio flojera hacer la tarea.**

 **Profesor: no puede ser, nadie hizo la tarea...**

 **Todos: se lo dijimos.**

 **Naruto: bien me voy a sentar** _\- se da media vuelta y ve a Lucy en su lugar-_ **Lucy, hola.**

 **Lucy: Naruto, no sabia que iríamos en el mismo salón.**

 **Naruto: lo mismo digo.**

 **Nukami: ho no sabia que ya se conocían.**

 **Naruto: nos conocimos ayer.**

 **Lucy: en la cafetería.**

 **Nukami: fue cuando Levy nos estaba llamando?**

 **Naruto: hi**

 **Lucy: y ella es...**

 **Naruto: a ella es Nukami mi hermana gemela.**

 **Nukami: hola mucho gusto n.n**

 **Lucy: hola, lo mismo digo, hermana gemela no seria mas bien cuates?**

 **Naruto: nop es mi hermana gemela.**

 **Lucy: esta bien ya entendí.**

 **Naruto: por cierto estas en mi lugar.**

 **Lucy: Gomene, de haber sabido me iba a otro.**

 **Naruto: no te preocupes me iré al asiento que está a lado de Narumi.**

 **Lucy: umm está bien.**

 **Profesor: bien... Ahora... Veremos... De que era lo que trataba su tarea...**

 **Lucy: que le sucede al profesor, se ve raro.**

 **...: siempre se pone así cuando nadie hace la tarea.**

 **Lucy: oh ya veo.**

 _ **Minutos después**_ **:**

 **Lucy: que bien han terminado las clases.**

 **Levy: no han terminado, solo es un pequeño receso.**

 **Lucy: oh cierto creo que no me exprese bien.**

 **Levy: jeje no te preocupes, vienes a la cafetería?**

 **Lucy: hi... etto... Levy cierto?**

 **Levy: sip, ven vamos** _-la toma de la mano y salen corriendo a la cafetería._

Al llegar se encuentran con Hinata, Wendy y Juvia esperaron un momento a que pidieran y después regresaron con ellos para sentarse en una mesa para comer juntos.

 _ **Punto De Vista Lucy:**_

 **Juvia: y quien es la nueva?**

 **Lucy: soy Lucy Heartfilia mucho gusto, y tu eres...?**

 **Juvia: me llamo Juvia Loxar, mucho gusto.**

 **Lucy: espero y que seamos buenas amigas.**

 **Juvia: mientras no te metas con Gray-sama está bien n.n**

 **Lucy: Gris?**

 **Levy: ya lo conocerán.**

Y así como sucedió cuando entraron Naruto, Natsu y las otras dos , El silencio volvió a gobernar en la cafetería y las miradas se hicieron presente. Y también como ayer estaban apunto de salir hasta que Levy los volvió a detener, aunque aquí lo que cambió es que ésta vez se quedo , su hermana y la chica pelirosa.

 **Nukami: seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?**

 **Natsu: muy seguro, a menos que quieras que lo vuelva a repetir.**

 **Nukami: no así está bien.**

 **Narumi: entonces aceptamos Levy .**

 **Levy: genial entonces vengan, Natsu si cambias de parecer estaremos aquí**

 **Natsu: Te aseguro que no lo haré** _\- sale de la_ _cafetería._

 **Lucy: hola Naruto, hola Nukami.**

 **Naruto: hola.**

 **Nukami: no te falta alguien?**

 **Lucy: etto... ah, hola Narumi, Gomene n.n'**

 **Narumi: no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada.**

 **Lucy: no, enserio perdón.**

 **Narumi: no importa tranquila.**

 **Lucy: humm... Segura? No te incomode?**

 **Narumi: no en lo absoluto n.n**

 **Lucy: hum ... bueno**

 **Juvia: Narumi, y Natsu?**

 **Narumi: él le esta adelantando a la tarea.**

 **Juvia: valla que cumplido.**

 **Gajeel: mejor dicho que baka.** _\- aparece atrás de Levy._

 **Levy: Gajeel.**

 **Gajeel: prque no me invitaron.**

 **Naruto: porque tu quisiste quedarte solo.**

 **Gajeel: ni que fuera Natsu como para quedarme solo todo el tiempo.**

 **Levy: Gajeel!**

 **Gajee** l **: es la verdad**

 **Naruto: él no quiere estar solo...**

 **Gajeel: pero lo está, no deja que seamos sus amigos ni siquiera quiere que le hablemos, solo ustedes tres**

 **Lucy: y porque esta solo?**

 **Wendy: acaso le pasa algo?**

 **Juvia, Levy, Nukami:** _\- ven a Gajeel enojados._

 **Gajeel: que?**

 **Narumi: él está solo porque nadie quiere ser su amigo en esta institución, y si lo son piensa que lo van a traicionar o hacer a un lado.**

 **Lucy: porque harían algo así?**

 **Naruto: aquí los alumnos nos desprecian, inventan** **cosas** **malas de sobre nosotros tampoco nos quieren por lo que somos.**

 **Lucy: Y que son?**

 _ **Timbre***_

 **Hinata: es hora de entrar a clases.**

 **Naruto: creo que hablaremos en otra ocasión**

 **Lucy: está bien** _\- se levanta de su asiento y se va de la cafetería_

Como dije anteriormente, en esta institución voy a vivir una aventura ¿que misterio. oculta esta escuela, o mejor dicho... Sus alumnos?

* * *

 _ **Konichiwa minna, Gomene por**_ _**tardar en publicar, pero lo que pasa esque la escuela me absorbe, no da tiempo entre tareas y otras cosas**_  
 _ **Intentaré publicar Un poco más seguido no lo prometo ya que puede que no lo cumpla. Bueno eso es todo nos leemos pronto cuidense, si les gusto dejen su review y si no den sugerencias, todo será bien recibido.**_

 _ **Sayonara n.n /**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Haciendo amigos

Capitulo 3: Haciendo amigos

* * *

 _ **Antes de comenzar aclarare algo, los personajes de FT y Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia y los personajes ajenos a estos animes, esos le pertenecen a sus respectivos mangakas al igual que los personajes que vienen a futuro (solo por si las dudas n.n').**_

* * *

 _ **Punto De Vista**_ _ **Lucy:**_

Iba en camino al salón de clases dejando atrás a los demás, que al parecer iban a regañar a Gajeel, de qué? No lo se. En mi camino al aula me tope con aquella chica de ayer.

 **Meredy:** **te** **llamas** **Lucy** **Heartfilia,** **no?**

 **Lucy:** **sí,** **porqué?...**

 **Meredy:** **recuerdo** **que** **te** **había** **dicho** **que** **no** **te** **juntaras** **con** **asesinos,** **alguien** **como** **tú** **no** **debería** **estar** **con** **esas** **personas,** **arruinaría** **tu** **reputación** **y** **tendrías** **una** **mala** **imagen** **de** **ello.**

 **Lucy:** **si** **me** **lo** **dijiste,** **pero** **mientras** **yo** **no** **lo** **compruebe** **no** **tengo** **porque** **alejarme** **de** **ellos.** _-_ _comienza_ _a_ _caminar_ _y_ _pasando_ _a_ _un_ _lado_ _de_ _ella_ _se_ _detiene_ _-_ **por** **cierto** **la** **reputación** **y la** **imagen** **es** **algo** **que** **me** **va** **y** **me** **viene** _-_ _sigue_ _avanzando._

 **...: te la aplicaron Meredy**

 **...: como se atrevió a contestarle** _\- le sudurra a alguien en el oido._

 **...: bueno ya era hora que le pusieran un "hasta aqui"**

 **...: pero si es la nueva!**

 **...: no sabe en lo que se ha metido**

 **...: supongo que no, pero, pero me da gusto de lo que acaba de hacer.**

 **Meredy: ¡TODOS USTEDES CALLENSE!**

 **...: estas bien Meredy?** _\- se acerca a su amiga._

 **...: supongo que no...**

Eso fue todo lo que logre escuchar mientras seguía mi camino al Salon.  
Al llegar al salon me dirigí a mi lugar mientras veia como iban llegando los demás compañeros y el profesor.

 _ **Fin Punto De Vista Lucy**_

 **...: buenos dias chicos**

 **Todos:** _\- se levantan de su asiento -_ **buenos dias profesor Gildarts**

 **Gildarts: muy bien ya pueden sentarse.**

 **Todos:** _\- toman asiento -_

 **Gildarts: empecemos con la clase, que fue lo que dejamos de tarea.**

 **Todos: "dejamos"?, no querra decir lo que "dejé" de tarea**

 **Gildarts: bueno bueno, lo que "dejé" de tarea.**

 **Todos: investigar 5 definiciones de la magia oscura.**

 **Gildarts: muy bien, entonces ahora pasenme sus cuadernos, primera fila** _\- pasa la fila y dejan sus cuadernos en el escritorio -_ **segunda fila** _\- hacen lo mismo, lo mismo iban haciendo las demás filas hasta llegar a la penúltima en donde estaba la rubia, como era de esperarse Lucy no entrego la libreta por ser una recien llegada -_ **usted no hizo tarea señorita?** _\- dice mientras se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia donde está Lucy._

 **Lucy: etto... no... pero. ..**

 **Gildarts:** _\- la interrumpe-_ **nada de "peros" váyase a reportar**

 **Lucy: pero yo...**

 **Gildarts: ahora**

 **Levy:** _\- se levanta de su lugar-_ **profesor ella es nueva**

 **Gildarts: nueva? ¿ cuantos años tienes?** _\- voltea a ver a Lucy_

 **Lucy: 17**

 **Gildarts: no es nueva ya tiene sus años**

 **Levy: a eso no me refería profesor 7-7, a lo que me refiero es que es nueva en la escuela**

 **Gildarts: eres nueva?!, esos de la dirección no me dijeron nada, ¿porque nunca me entero de nada?**

 **Todos: porque siempre anda en las nubes**

 **Gajeel: no es cierto, siempre anda con las mujeres**

 **Todos: jajaja**

 **Gildarts: malo fuera que estuviera con los hombres**

 **Gajeel: en eso tiene razón**

 **Gildarts: bien, y como te llamas?**

 **Lucy: me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y soy una maga celestial**

 **Gildarts: oh! Genial, y cuantas llaves tienes?**

 **Lucy: por el momento solo tengo 3 doradas y 4 plateadas**

 **Gildarts: a quienes del zodiaco tienes?**

 **Lucy: Cáncer, Aquarius y Taurus**

 **Gildarts: y si son fuertes como dicen?**

 **Lucy: emm... si**

 **Gildarts: no los has usado en batalla verdad**

 **Lucy: para ser sincera, no**

 **Gildarts: estas de suerte, llegaste a esta escuela en el mejor momento**

 **Lucy: eh?**

 **Gildarts: yo me encargo de enseñarles a usar la magia en batallas un tiempo se basa en saber las clases de magia y como se deaarrolla, eso abarca la primera unidad; la segunda ya es tomarlo en práctica en la que se harán distintos equipos para participar en torneos, el equipo vencedor irá a competir a otras escuelas el premio es secreto. Eso es todo lo que tenias que saber.**

 **Lucy: eso significa que...**

 **Todos:** _\- se levantan emocionados-_ **YA TERMINO LA UNIDAD UNO!** **\** n.n/

 **Gildarts: SENTADOS! !**

 **Todos: hi! 0.0**

 **Gildarts: no ha terminado por completo, aunque ya estamos en las últimas, no te preocupes a pesar de que te hayas perdido de la primera unidad no tendrás problema alguno en la segunda ya que es pura práctica**

 **Lucy: entonces como lleva acabo la calificacion?**

 **Gildarts: mmm... no habia pensado en eso... supongo que... les aplicare un examen ahora mismo que valdrá 5 pts**

 **Todos: QUEEEEE!**

 **Gildarts: lo que escucharon** _\- va a su escritorio-_ **lo bueno es que traigo estos exámenes del año pasado** _\- saca los exámenes de su escritorio-_ **haber sentados, Lucy**

 **Lucy: h ... Hola!**

 **Gildarts: me haces el favor de repartirlos?**

 **Lucy:** _\- asiente y acto seguido va por los exámenes y comienza a repartirlos fila por fila, al llegar al lugar del pelirosa se da cuenta de que no estaba-_ **donde estará?**

 **Gildarts: sucede algo Lucy?**

 **Lucy: emm... no nada profesor, he terminado de repartir los exámenes** _\- va con el profe y le entrega el examen sobrante_

 **Gildarts: gracias, te puedes ir a sentar, ahora comiencen con el examen**

 **Todos: no! Porque!**

 **Gildarts: vamos si es todo lo que vimos en clase**

 **Todos: pero ya no nos acordamos**

 **Lucy: de hecho yo acabo de ingresar**

 **Gildarts: pero debes saber algo**

 **Lucy: emmm...**

 **Gildarts: ... comiencen con el examen tienen 5 min**

 **Todos: 0.0! 5 minutos?! No vamos a acabar son 100 preguntas**

 **Gildarts: corre tiempo**

Todos comienzan a contestar el examen, en un minuto la rubia llevaba contestado 15 los demas ya llevaban 25 o incluso más.

 **Lucy:** _ ***"no voy a acabar a tiempo, que voy hacer... solo me sabía esas..."***_

En ese momento se abre la puerta dejando entrar al chico pelirosa

 **Gildarts:** _\- le da el examen-_ **tienes 4 minutos**

 **Natsu:** _\- recibe el examen-_ **terminaré en 2** _\- se dirige a su asiento_

Y tal como dijo termino en dos minutos su examen se levanto y se lo entrego al profe, al regresar a su asiento observó a la rubia que daba a notar que no sabía nada al respecto por lo que optó por escribir algo en una hoja.

 **Lucy:** _ ***"cómo pudo acabar tan rápido, algo debió hacer tal vez... detuvo el tiempo, no no creo que hago no llevo ni la mitad..."***_ _\- recibe un golpe de una bola de papel -_ _ ***" que es esto?..."***_ _\- desenvuelve el papel y en el venia escrito:_ _ **"deja de pensar en cómo termine tan rápido y concentrate en el examen"**_  
 _ **("" representará lo que escribe Natsu y representará lo que escribe Lucy)**_  
 **Lucy** _ **: no vi nada de esto, por suerte solo he logrado contestar 15**_

 **Natsu:** _ **"las 15 primeras o salteadas"**_

 **Lucy:** _ **las 15 de en medio**_

 **Natsu:** _ **"las primeras están fáciles"**_

 **Lucy:** _ **para ti que estuviste en sus clases 7-7**_

 **Natsu:** _ **" de hecho no, solo a 2 he estado"**_

 **Lucy:** _ **porque?**_

 **Gildarts: 1 minuto chicos**

 **Todos: no profe son 2**

 **Gildarts: van a discutir o se van a apurar**

 **Todos: apurarnos 0.0**

 **Natsu:** _ **"ya no tienes tiempo, te pasaré las respuestas"**_

 **Lucy:** _ **como se que están bien?**_

 **Natsu:** _ **"quieres entregar un examen en blanco y reprobar en tu primer día? "**_

 **Lucy:** _ **no 0.0**_

 **Natsu:** _ **"entonces escribelas"**_

 **Lucy:** _-le llega otra bola de papel con las respuestas y comienza a copiarlas._

 **Gildarts: 15 segundos**

 **Lucy:** _ ***"ya casi termino"***_

 **Gildarts: 10... 9...** _-comienzan a levantarse algunos compañeros a entregar el examen-_ **8... 7... 6... 5**

 **Natsu:** _ ***"porque se tarda tanto solo es transcribir"***_

 **Levy:** _\- se acerca al oido de Lissana-_ **es mi imaginación o Natsu ya se puso nervioso**

 **Lissana: yo también lo veo, aunque no me explico porque si ya termino el examen**

 **Gildarts: 4... 3...**

 **Lissana: mira Levy, Lucy no ha terminado**

 **Levy: que se apresure ya queda poco tiempo**

 **Gildarts: dos... un...**

 **Lucy: terminé!** _-corre al escritorio y entrega el examen._

 **Natsu:** _ ***suspiro* *"justo a tiempo"***_

 **Levy:** _ ***"¡Ah! Ya entendí 7w7"***_

 **Gildarts: uno, justo a tiempo solo faltabas tú**

 **Lucy: solo yo?... bueno por lo menos termine**

 **Gildarts: jeje, bueno ha terminado la clase mañana les entrego los resultados** _-sale del salón._

 **Levy: muy bien Lucy, pense que ya no lo lograrias**

 **Lucy: bueno pues ya vez n.n, pero no lo hubiera logrado si no fuera...** _ ***golpe***_ **auch** _-ve una bola de papel en el suelo, la recoge y lee:_ _ **"no le digas a nadie que te ayude"**_

 **Levy: que dice Lucy?**

 **Lucy: eh...nada Levy solo son garabatos n.n' jeje**

 **...: chicos sentados**

 **Todos: hi...**

 **...: su profesor hoy no vendrá por ciestiones personales por lo que ppdran irse temprano a casa**

 **Todos: SIIII!,... espere todavía tenemos con la profa...**

 **...: ella tampoco vendrá**

 **Todos: porque?**

 **...: cuestiones personales**

 **Todos: aja 7u7**

 **...: solo retirense o les doy clase**

 **Todos: No, ya nos vamos 0.0** _\- recogen sus cosas y salen del salón_

 _ **En la entrada de la escuela:**_

 **Levy: chicas que les parece si vamos un rato al parque?**

 **Lissana: me gustaría pero tengo que llegar a casa**

 **Levy: porque?**

 **Lissana: quede con mis hermanos que hoy veríamos películas juntos, además tenemos tarea.**

 **Levy: bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Lissana**

 **Lissana: hi n.n adios -** _se va corriendo_

 **Levy: y tu Wendy?**

 **Wendy: si, me gustaría conocer un poco más el lugar n.n**

 **Levy: genial, ¿que dices tú Lucy?** _\- ve que la rubia está distraída -_ **Lucy? ... LUCY!**

 **Lucy: eh? Que pasa?**

 **Levy:** **quieres ir al parque con nosotras?**

 **Lucy: sí, podrían adelantarse yo después las alcanzo**

 **Levy: que vas hacer?**

 **Lucy: voy... por algo que se me olvido, nos vemos en el parque** _\- se va corriendo_

 **Levy: bueno...**

Lucy regresó al salón pero vio que ya no habia nadie, corrio por los pasillos, por la cafetería, por todos los edificios pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

 **Lucy:** _ ***jadeo***_ **donde podrá estar, no vi que saliera de la escuela** _ ***jadeo***_

 **...: a quien buscas con tanta desesperación?**

 **Lucy:** _\- da media vuelta-_ **busco a ...** _ ***"cual era su nombre. .. vamos piensa piensa... ya revorde!"***_ **... a Natsu.**

 **...: debe de estar atrás del edificio, en ese árbol de allá** _\- señala a un árbol de Cerezo_

 **Lucy: arigatou... etto**

 **Erza: Erza Erza Scarlett**

 **Lucy: mucho gusto soy Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Erza: si, lose eres la nueva**

 **Lucy: emm... si n-n', bueno fue un gusto conocerte ahora me tengo que ir adiós y gracias** _\- se va corriendo por los pasillos_

 **Erza:** _\- observa como se aleja-_ **mmm podria ser que ella...?**

 _ **Atrás del edificio:**_

 **Lucy: ahi está** _\- se va acercando al pelirosa que está sentado en el árbol de Cerezo-_ **hola...**

 **Natsu: que quieres?**

 **Lucy: venia a darte las gracias por el examen**

 **Natsu: de nada**

 **Lucy:** _ ***"que serio es..."***_ **etto... me puedo sentar?**

 **Natsu: has lo que quieras** _-desvía la mirada a otro lado_

 **Lucy:** _\- se sienta a un lado de él-_ **...mmm... me llamo Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Natsu: ya lo sé, estuve ahi cuando te presentaste.**

 **Lucy: es cierto jeje... y... como te llamas**

 **Natsu: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Lucy:** _ ***"Dragneel ... donde lo habia escuchado antes. ¿En el salón? No, fue en otro lado pero… en donde"***_ **oh es un bonito nombre, espero que tú y yo...**

 **Natsu: ya se lo que intentas hacer y te digo que no te funcionará** _-se levanta y comienza a caminar_

 **Lucy: es... espera**

 **Natsu: no sigas, o después te arrepentirás Heartfilia** _\- se aleja del lugar._

* * *

 _ **Aquí el capitulo 3, espero y sea de su agrado, y agradezco a las personas que van dejando su review pues eso me inspira mucho más n.n**_

 _ **Sin más por el momento me despido sayonara n.n**_


	5. Chapter 4: ¿Cita?

Capitulo 4: Cita, de compras al centro comercial

* * *

 _ **Antes de comenzar aclarare algo, los personajes de FT y Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia y los personajes ajenos a estos animes, esos le pertenecen a sus respectivos mangakas al igual que los personajes que vienen a futuro (solo por si las dudas n.n').**_

* * *

 **Lucy: es-espera**

 **Natsu: no sigas, o te arrepentirás Heartfilia** _\- se aleja del lugar._

 **Lucy: q-que?**

 **Naruto:** _\- se acerca a la rubia por detrás -_ **hola Lucy!** _\- le toca el hombro_

 **Lucy: KYA! ALEJATE!** _\- dice mientras le da una cachetada_

 **Naruto: no era necesario eso** _\- dice sobandose la mejilla_

 **Lucy: perdón, es que... te apareciste de repente... me asustaste**

 **Naruto: oh entonces perdón por asustarte**

 **Lucy: te perdono, y tu perdóname por la cachetada n.n**

 **Naruto: jeje te perdono, y que haces todavía en la escuela?**

 **Lucy: hem, vine por algo que se me olvido** _-comienza a caminar_

 **Naruto:** _-le sigue el paso -_ **y que se te olvidó?**

 **Lucy: hemm ... una... libreta...?...**

 **Naruto: vale, y esa "libreta" fue amable contigo?**

 **Lucy: mmm fue bastante serio, no se ni porqué hizo "eso"**

 **Naruto: a "eso", te refieres a las respuestas del examen?**

 **Lucy: si!... digo, No!, e-etto... d-de que hablas?**

 **Naruto: de lo mismo que tú**

 **Lucy: h-hem no... no es así**

 **Naruto: je, Lucy ya sé que Natsu te pasó las respuestas del examen y que viniste para darle las gracias.**

 **Lucy: c-como lo sabes, acaso eres espía?**

 **Natsu: no exactamente. Vi cuando Natsu te envió los papelitos y la hoja con las respuestas, algo que por cierto aproveché para también copiarlas :D**

 **Lucy: jeje bueno eso ya está claro; y de que vine a darle las gracias?**

 **Naruto: estaba buscando a Natsu para irnos ya de la escuela, me topé con Erza y le pregunte donde estaba, una vez terminando de decirmelo me dirigí para acá y te vi hablando con él.**

 **Lucy: entiendo... oye... y a que se refiere con que lo lamentare ?**

 **Naruto: mmm... Ah! No te preocupes por eso, siempre siempre se lo dice a aquellos que quieren ser sus amigos** _\- se detiene en la entrada de la escuela_

 **Lucy: y porque lo hace?** _-se coloca enfrente de él_

 **Naruto: por ciertas experiencias pasadas, el chico no tiene buenos recuerdos sobre la amistad sabes.**

 **Lucy: de todas formas no es excusa para decir eso, da miedo.**

 **Naruto: hehe en ciertas ocasiones si lo da, pero él no lo hace porque quiera hacerlo**

 **Lucy: a que te refieres?**

 **Naruto: nose si te hayas dado cuenta Lucy o no has querido prestarle mucha atención, pero, en esta escuela la mayoría no nos quiere**

 **Lucy: si, lo noté cuando visité la escuela y el día de hoy también. ¿ porqué a ustedes los hacen a un lado?**

 **Naruto: bueno eso es...**

 **Nukami: eso es secreto** _\- dice mientras va caminando hacia ellos -_ **no es algo que debamos contarte.**

 **Lucy: porque no?**

 **Narumi: Natsu nos lo ha prohibido, por ser algo delicado** _\- camina a un lado de Nukami._

 **Naruto: ¿ y ustedes de donde salieron ?!**

 **Nukami: amm de la escuela?**

 **Naruto: ya me di cuenta -_-**

 **Narumi: y Natsu?**

 **Naruto: pensé que estaba con ustedes**

 **Nukami: y nosotras pensamos que estaba con ustedes, con eso de que Lucy fue a darle las gracias por el examen**

 **Lucy: incluso ustedes lo saben?**

 **Narumi: bueno... No estábamos tan lejos de ustedes**

 **Lucy: entonces me va a matar *-***

 **Narumi: porque?**

 **Lucy: me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie**

 **Nukami: pero si no nos lo dijiste nosotras nos enteramos por nuestra cuenta**

 **Lucy: de todas formas**

 **Narumi: entonces no le diremos que lo sabemos, así no te podrá hacer nada vale n.n**

 **Lucy: enserio, gracias** _\- le toma las manos en forma de agradecimiento_

 **Narumi: jeje denada , es todo por una amiga n_n**

 **Natsu: ¿que amiga?** _\- aparece enfrente de ellos_

 **Narumi: Natsu ...**

 **Nukami: ¡¿eh?! Pensé que ya te habías ido**

 **Naruto: y yo me pregunto de donde rayos aparecen ustedes? ¿ acaso son fantasmas ?**

 **Natsu: nada de eso, estaba con Erza y el director recibiendo otro regaño**

 **Nukami: te hemos dicho que no te Saltes de clases que a pesar de que los alumnos no te vean los profesores si**

 **Naruto: tsk, para lo que me interesa** _\- voltea a ver a su hermana -_ **y bien, quien es la "amiga"**

 **Narumi: emm... Es... Es Lucy** _\- dice agachando la cabeza_

 **Natsu:** _\- voltea a ver a Lucy_

 **Lucy: he... Je-je** _\- ríe nerviosamente mientras lo ve_

 **Natsu:** _\- vuelve a ver a la pelirosa -_ **ya hablaremos en la casa. Adiós chicos** _\- comienza a caminar alejándose de ellos_

 **Narumi:** _ ***suspiro ***_ **bueno no fue tan malo**

 **Lucy: no fue tan malo! Casi se me sale el corazón**

 **Nukami: acaso te gusta? 7u7**

 **Naruto: EH?! Lo vas conociendo y ya quieres con el? Valla estas urgida**

 **Lucy: NO! no es por eso, es porque su mirada me dio miedo**

 **Narumi: no te preocupes por el, esa es la primera impresión ya cuando lo conozcas veras que buena persona es n-n**

 **Lucy: eso si me deja conocerlo 7~7**

 **Naruto: si quieres te preparamos una cita con él**

 **Nukami: así podríais conocerse mejor, pero claro no vallan a los extremos.**

 **Lucy: ¡Que de esa forma NO!**

 **Narumi: por favor chicos dejen de molestarla**

 **Lucy: Gracias Narumi**

 **Narumi: Además recuerden que Natsu ya no quiere saber nada sobre...**

 **Erza: Alguien dijo la palabra "** _ **cita"**_ **?**

 **Nukami: fue Naruto** _\- dice señalando al rubio_

 **Erza:** _\- va hacia él-_ **quien va a tener una cita?**

 **Naruto: Lucy! :D**

 **Lucy: NARUTO!**

 **Erza: muy bien es momento de dar mis consejos, y dime Lucy quien es el afortunado**

 **Lucy: no nadie... Solo...**

 **Nukami/Naruto: es Natsu**

 **Lucy:** _\- le hecha una vista fulminante_

 **Erza: oh, con que Natsu, él es un hombre difícil, aparte que lo acabas de conocer ¿a caso estas urgida?**

 **Lucy: Que No!**

 **Narumi: Erza esto es un malen...**

 **Erza: vamos no te avergüences el primer amor aparece así de repente con cualquier baka.**

 **Narumi: no me escucha...**

 **Erza: en primer lugar debes estar linda en tu primera cita, debemos comprarte ropa.**

 **Lucy: pero Erza yo...**

 **Erza: AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!**

 **Nukami/Naruto: SIIII! \^u^/**

 **Narumi: no nos oye**

 **Lucy: si...**

 _ **En el centro comercial**_

 **Lucy: no hemos logrado pararla**

 **Narumi: cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la pare**

 **Erza: y bien Lucy ¿cual te gusta?**

 **Lucy: E-Erza no es necesario enserio n.n'**

 **Erza: acaso me lo vas a despreciar** _\- la ve con un aura asesina_

 **Lucy: n-no 0_0**

 **Erza: muy bien entonces escojamos los vestidos, vamos ayudenme** _\- se va a otra parte de la tienda_

 **Nukami/Naruto: Hii!** _\- van atrás de ella_

 **Lucy: Da miedo**

 **Narumi: si lose, es mejor no hacerla enojar...**

 **Erza: Lucy!**

 **Lucy: s-si, ya voy** _\- va con ella a los probadores_

 **Nukami: vamos entra entra** _\- abre la puerta del probador para que entre Lucy_

 **Lucy:** _ ***susurro***_ **Nukami arregla éste problema, yo no quiero una cita con Natsu**

 **Nukami: no lo querías. Nos lo hubieras dicho antes.**

 **Lucy: pero sí se los dije en la escuela**

 **Nukami: cierto, pero yo no me pienso enfrentar a Erza**

 **Lucy: ¿Porqué?**

 **Nukami: si le digo que todo fue mentira... Nos matará OnO**

 **Lucy: sólo a tí verdad...**

 **Nukami: - niega con la cabeza.**

 **Lucy:** _ ***glup***_ **O_O**

 **Erza: ¿sucede algo?**

 **Nuk/Lucy: n-no nada**

 **Erza: entonces dense prisa que todavía falta comprar más cosas**

 **Nuk/Lucy: hi!** _\- Nukami le da el vestido a Lucy, ésta la toma y y entra al probador._

Después de media hora de probarse vestidos salieron de la tienda salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a comprar zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje y otras cosas más

 **Erza: muy bien creo que es todo**

 **Narumi: ¿no crees que compraste muchas cosas?**

 **Erza: no, solo compre lo necesario que, por cierto, para mí son muy pocos.**

 **Lucy: pues Naruto no piensa lo mismo** _\- voltea a ver al rubio que está lleno de cajas y bolsas._

 **Naruto: que alguien me ayude...**

 **Nukami: no te quejes. Querías venir ¿no?, pues ahora te aguantas.**

 **Naruto: no creí que me pondrían a cargar todas estas cosas**

 **Nukami: para que crees que las mujeres dejamos que los hombres nos acompañen**

 **Naruto: son crueles**

 **Nukami: perder :)**

 **Lucy:** _\- se acerca a Naruto y lo ayuda con unas bolsas -_ **así podrás caminar mejor n_n**

 **Naruto: Gracias :)**

 **Lucy: de nada**

 **Erza:** _ ***sonrie***_ **Que les parece si vamos un rato al parque**

 **Narumi: Buena idea.**

 **Erza: entonces vayamos al auto a dejar todas estas cosas y ya de ahí nos vamos.**

 **Los 4: sii**

Después de haber dejado las cosas en el auto fueron directo al parque que estaba a unos metros del centro comercial, y en su camino se encontraron con Levy y Wendy

 **Levy: Lucy, chicos. Hola ¿que hacen aquí?**

 **Erza: venimos de hacer unas compras.**

 **Levy: compras. Es por eso que no llegabas Lucy.?**

 **Lucy: si... n_n**

 **Wendy: ¿y compras de que?**

 **Nukami: para la cita de Lucy.**

 **Levy/Wendy: ¡¿CITA?!**

 **Nukami: si, hemos venido a comprar todo lo necesario para la cita**

 **Levy: ¿y quien es el afortunado?**

 **Erza: es Natsu.**

 **Levy: ¡¿Q-QUEE?!**

 **Nukami: que es Natsu, ¿que acaso no oyes?**

 **Wendy: valla que lindo, es la primera vez que los conozco pero se ve que harían bonita pareja.**

 **Levy: Lucy es eso cierto?**

 **Lucy: pues...**

 **Levy: quien lo diría, Natsu teniendo una cita con una chica.**

 **Naruto: a todos nos tomó por sorpresa**

 **Nukami: nunca nos hubieramos imaginado algo así de parte de él**

 **Erza: me alegra saber que se está integrando más con las personas** _\- dice mientras se limpia una lágrima_

 **Lucy:** _\- se acerca al oido de Levy -_ **es un malentendido, después te explicaremos todo.**

 **Levy:** _\- asiente_

 **Naruto: oigan vamos a comer a algún lado, ya hace hambre**

 **Erza: tiene razón en todo el día no nos hemos detenido a comer algo.**

 **Lucy: entonces vamos a comer al restaurante que está aquí a la vuelta, yo invito.**

 **Erza: no, no podríamos dejar que pagues tú todo.**

 **Lucy: es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me compraras todas esas cosas.**

 **Erza: está bien, pero a la otra invitamos nosotros, vale.**

 **Lucy:** _\- asiente –_

 _ **Al llegar al restaurante:**_

 **Wendy: wow que lindo.**

 **Levy: en mis años que he estado en Magnolia nunca había visitado este lugar.**

 **Naruto: es bastante amplio**

 **Nukami: y lujoso**

 **Narumi: aquí debe estar todo muy caro, ¿ estás segura de comer aquí?**

 **Lucy: si, vengan vamos a tomar asiento**

 **Erza:** _\- agarra del brazo a Naruto y le susurra en el oído –_ **no se te valla a ocurrir ordenar demasiado como acostumbras, o lo lamentarás.**

 **Naruto: n-no lo haré, de todas formas no tengo mucha hambre O-O'**

 **Erza: bien, así me gusta.**

 **Levy: hey chicos no se queden atrás vengan.**

 **Erza: ya vamos** _– comienza a caminar hacia ellos._

 **Naruto:** _ ***suspiro***_ **creo que hoy me moriré de hambre. UnU** _– sigue a Erza_

 **Levy: porque se detuvieron?**

 **Erza: solo le estaba preguntando algo a Naruto**

 **Nukami:** _\- se acerca al oído de Levy –_ **mejor dicho le estaba advirtiendo algo.**

 **Levy:** _ ***susurro***_ **me pregunto qué habrá sido ésta vez**

 **Naruto: y Lucy?**

 **Wendy: dijo que en un momento venía**

 **Narumi: creo que fue por el mesero o le llegó una llamada**

 **Erza: entonces no queda más que esperarla**

 **Naruto: y si mientras pedimos** _ **...**_ _\- voltea a ver a Erza y ésta lo ve co un aura asesina –_ **eh... no, olvídenlo**

 **Lucy: no es necesario ya fui yo, en un momento nos la tienen lista** _– dice mientras toma asiento_

 **Naruto: b-bien n-n'**

 **Levy: por cierto que fue lo que te compraron Lucy**

 **Erza: uno vestido, maquillaje, zapatos, accesorios y muchas otras cosas más**

 **Wendy: podrían enseñárnoslo?**

 **Lucy: etto... si pero aquí no están, ¿podría ser después?**

 **Wendy:** _-asiente_

 **Mesero: la cena está servida, síganme**

 **Narumi: ¿eh? ¿pensé que ibamos a comer aquí?**

 **Lucy: ciertamente podríamos comer aquí, pero como es mucho no lo pueden traer a esta mesa; vengan** _– comienza a caminar seguida de las demás hasta llegar a un cuarto grande en donde mostraba una mesa grande con mucha comida –_ **llegamos, siéntense a comer con confianza**

 **Naruto: bueno me alegro de saber que no fui yo el que ordenó todo esto :)**

 **Erza: solo no te excedas** _– se acerca a la mesa_

 **Levy: esto deberá costarte mucho, ¿no Lu-chan?**

 **Lucy: ¿Lu-chan?**

 **Levy: lo siento, no debí llamarte así**

 **Lucy: no, no te preocupes, está bien si quieres decirme así n_n**

 **Levy: jeje entonces a partir de ahora te llamaré Lu-chan n-n**

 **Lucy: y yo Levy-chan**

 **Nukami: que les parece si comenzamos :)**

 **Los 6: si!**

Después de un rato terminaron de comer y se quedaron platicando un rato más hasta que llegó la noche y tuvieron que irse cada uno a sus casas, Lucy fue llevada por Erza en su auto al igual que Wendy mientras que el resto se fue caminando ya que sus casas no quedaban en el mismo camino que el de ellas. _**(**_ **Taiwa: y por lo tanto no le explicaron nada a Levy porque se les olvidó :v/** _ **N.A: claro que sí, solo sigue leyendo)**_

 **Levy: estuvo divertido**

 **Nukami: si, hace mucho que no me divertía así**

 **Naruto: bueno eso es porque eres una antisocial y aguafiestas :p**

 **Nukami: mira quien lo dice, nada más ni nada menos que el zorro solitario 7-7**

 **Naruto: he! Que tú tabien lo eres; por lo menos yo me intento integrar**

 **Nukami: pero sin éxito alguno**

 **Naruto: pero por lo menos lo intento, no que ustedes prefieren quedarse solos**

 **Nukami: claro que no, la soledad no es nada bonita**

 **Naruto: entonces porque no haces el mínimo esfuerzo de hacer un amigo, ser más sociable.**

 **Nukami: por miedo a la traición**

 **Naruto: no crees que ya va siendo hora que lo superes?**

 **Nukami: ¿cómo se supera algo así?, si me enseñaz cómo con mucho gusto lo hago, es más lo olvidaré por siempre**

 **Levy: hey ustedes 2 calmense, se supones que estábamos alegres todos; no hay porqué pelear** _– dice colocándose en medio de ellos_

 **Naruto/Nuk: él/ella empezó**

 **Levy: no importa quien empezó, solo dejen de pelear. Vamos hagan las paces**

 **Naru/Nuk:** _\- se ven el uno al otro y acto seguido desvían las miradas –_ **no lo haré con él/ella**

 **Narumi: vamos son hermanos no pueden estar todo el tiempo enojados**

 **Naru/Nuk: oh si que podemos** _– dan media vuelta y entran a su casa, con dificultad ya que se estaban empujando uno contra el otro_

 **Levy: para mañana estarán bien ._.'**

 **Narumi: eso espero**

 **Levy: aunque de seguro van a estar peleando toda la noche, crees que Natsu los pueda soportar, con eso de que viven a lado**

 **Narumi: lo dudo, es seguro que les va a dar una paliza si no lo dejan dormir, pero bueno es algo inevitable**

 **Levy: tienes razón. Por cierto le dirás a Natsu lo de Lucy**

 **Narumi: no... mejor que se quede así**

 **Levy: por lo que me dijo ella todo es un malentendido**

 **Narumi: dejémoslo que es una broma de esos 2 y como Erza lo escucho pues se emocionó demasiado, ya sabes que cuando a Erza se le mete algo en la cabeza ya nada la puede parar**

 **Levy: esos dos para las bromas son más que unidos, pero para otras cosas no; y bien dejarás que se empeore? No le dirás nada**

 **Narumi: ... si no le digo será peor... está bien le diré, espero y lo entienda.**

 **Levy: buena suerte, ya me tengo que ir adiós hasta mañana** _– comienza a caminar_

 **Narumi: ve con cuidado nos vemos!**

 **Levy: Hola!**

 **Narumi: jeje** _– comienza a caminar a la entrada de su casa y antes de tocar la chapa ésta se abre dejando ver a un pelirosa molesto –_ **hem... hola que tal tu día n_n'**

 **Natsu: entra**

 **Narumi:** _\- entra a la casa_

 **Natsu:** _\- cierra la puerta –_ **y bien ¿qué son estas horas de llegar?**

 **Narumi: gomen, se me hizo tarde**

 **Natsu: ¿Dónde estuviste?**

 **Narumi: estaba con Lucy, Erza, Naruto y otros más**

 **Natsu: dije "donde" no "con quien"**

 **Narumi: en un restaurante, centro comercial y el parque**

 **Natsu: restaurante?**

 **Narumi: si, recuerdas a donde íbamos a comer con mamá, papá y ...**

 **Natsu: suficiente, ya sabes que no tienes que ir con desconocidos y menos llegar tarde a casa, y como sé que no será la última vez te prohíbo que vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a Lucy...**

 **Narumi: ¡NO!**

 **Natsu: eh ...!?**

 **Narumi: no lo haré, sé que hemos tenido muy malos recuerdos sobre ello pero... pero ella es diferente igual que los demás, sé que ella puede ser una "amiga"**

 **Natsu: los "amigos" no existen, nadie puede ser nuestro amigo tarde o temprano te traicionan, te dan la espalda, te hacen a un lado**

 **Narumi: entonces qué me dices de Naruto y Nukami, ¿ellos no son amigos? ¿Sólo los aceptas porque pasaron por lo mismo?**

 **Natsu: ...**

 **Narumi: no porque ellos fueron así con nosotros significa que todos van a ser igual!** _– corre a las escaleras -_ **¡deja de juzgar un libro por su portada y mejor tomate el tiempo de leer su contenido!** _– sube las escaleras y se va corriendo a su habitación_

 **Natsu: Narumi ... ...**

 **Nukami: ¡ESTOY HARTA VETE DE MI CASA!**

 **Naruto: ¡ÉSTA TAMBIÉN ES MICASA BAAKA!**

 **Nukami: ¡PERO ES MÁS MÍA QUE TUYA!**

 **Naruto: CLARO QUE NO!**

 **Nukami: ¡QUE SÍ!**

 **Naruto: ¡QUE NO!**

 **Nukami: ¡QUIERES PELEAR?!**

 **Naruto: POR SUPUESTO, EL QUE GANE SE QUEDA A DORMIR EN LA CASA Y EL OTRO EN LA CALLE!**

 **Nukami: ME PARECE BIEN!**

 **Natsu: PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ USTEDES DOS!**

 **Nuk/Nar: OBLIGAME!**

 **Natsu: así lo quisieron** _– sale de su casa y se dirige a la de ellos_

 **Nukami: espera...** _\- se asoma por la ventana –_ **Naruto es Natsu...**

 **Naruto: eh?! Etto... dile que no estamos en casa**

 **Nukami: no estamos, quiere dejar un mensaje**

 **Natsu: abran la puerta!**

 **Naruto/Nukami: tenemos que escondernos** _– comienzan a correr por todas partes_

 **Natsu:** _\- abre la puerta de un golpe_

 **Naruto: vamos a morir T-T**

 **Nukami: fue un gusto conocerte onii-san TnT**

 **Naruto: lo mismo digo...**

 **Natsu:** _\- encinende su puño derecho_

 **Naruto / Nukami: KYAA / Aahh!**

 _ ***EXPLOSIÓN***_

* * *

 _ **Konnichiwa Minna**_

 _ **Aquí el cuarto capitulo espero y que sea de su agrado, como siempre espero sus review ya sea para dar una opinión o abuchear… como sea, todo será bien recibido. Hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Sayonara n.n /**_


End file.
